


It never leaves

by FernShaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger Management, Chronic Pain, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Painkillers, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: From the very moment Fuyuhiko woke up from the simulation, he has been in constant pain because of his eye loss.And he feels like he can't tell anyone what is happening to himAnd Peko is even more stressed about it
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It never leaves

It hurts. Always. Nothing can save him from the pain. It's a constant reminder of his mistakes, painful in every possible way. He can beg for help, scream, cry, nothing will save him. The pain will always be there.

It's been a few months now that Fuyuhiko came back to the real world. Everybody except Nagito was now awake, and they had to slowly rebuild themselves. The first thing that the young Yakuza noticed was that his eye wasn't working. Then he noticed that his body clearly didn't liked what he shoved into his his orbit. He had teared up the small round part of his own body to replace it with Junko's. Of course you can't just take another person's body parts like that without any consequences and Kuzuryuu learned it the hard way. The left part of his face was slowly roting alive, he started vomiting blood, having frequently nosebleeds and of course the eye couldn't see anything.  
Fuyuhiko was suffering. But a Yakuza can't show pain because the others will see that as a weakness. He was taught that his family was like a pack of wolfs : if the alpha shows weakness, the other wolfs will attack him to take his place. Even when his sister showed her weakness to someone that wasn't even involved with the yakuzas, she still ended up being killed. He hated it. He hated everything. He was broken inside and outside and couldn't say anything to anybody. If he wasn't the leader anymore, what was going to happen to him ? No, most importantly what was going to happen to her... ?

Another morning, the pain killers stopped working again. It hurt, it hurt so badly. Fuyuhiko tried to get up and walk to his bathroom but even that was difficult to do without getting distracted by the pain. After walking two feets he just lost his balance and collapsed to the ground, stopping himself from screaming by bitting one if his fingers. Everything felt just ... Blurry. He slowly got on to his knees, panting, when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Hey are you okay dude ? I heard a pretty loud noise from your cottage."

"Yes I'm fucking okay ! What, did you thought I got killed or some shit ? I'm just in my cottage for fuck's sake !"

No he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere near the definition of okay. Everything was awful. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop.

" 'kay, relax Fuyuhiko, I was just checking on ya."

He heard his friend slowly walking away from his cottage, and tried again to get up. This time he reached his bathroom, grabbed almost an handful of pills and tried to swallow as much as he could with a cup of water. Right after he was done, he just let himself go and crashed again on the floor, hitting his head on the toilet. 

"F-FFUUUuuuu..."

He he just closed his eyes and beared it in silence. He was pretty sure that he wasn't intact from the hit, it was clearly powerful enough for making him feel light-headed a few seconds. He thought about the dinning Hall but couldn't bring himself to get up at the moment, knowing he would collapse again. It was hard to admit this kind of weakness but he was admitting it himself, not to others, which made it less difficult.   
He waited about a dozen of minutes for the pills to get effective, just starring at the ceiling and thinking. Just trying to think about anything else than what was going on, which was pretty difficult to him. He sighed, got up and slowly walked to the dining hall. Everyone was here, just talking about pretty much anything they had in mind. It wasn't really natural but it was a pretty good way not to think about what happened in the simulation. But Fuyuhiko didn't give a fuck about the good mood. Everything he wanted was to eat a lot of sugar and get back to his room to scream under his sheets. But that planned didn't succeeded, course. Fuyuhiko sat on a table far from everyone but Peko noticed. He wasn't sure if it was because of her will to stay around him 24/7 because she was raised to do it or because she thought that giving him company would be a good thing, but either way it wasn't the best move to make. 

"Young master, you seem really in a bad shape ..."

"Please Peko, not now-"

"Young master, please..."

Fuyuhiko snapped. It was quick but he snapped like someone had been insulting him in front of his face. 

"PEKO. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT."

The poor girl flinched and took a step away, quickly nodding and bowing before slowly walking back to the rest of the class with disturbed face. And that's when Fuyuhiko really understood what he did. He was someone that screamed a lot and exploded with anger often. But he never, ever snapped at Peko. Because she was his only support. And even if her if her behaviors weren't always perfect, everything she did was to make sure that Fuyuhiko was okay and tried her best to fix everything if necessary. After taking a bite of a pancake, he got up and flipped the table in a loud noise before leaving the room.

"FUCK !!"

The blond teen rushed down to his room and exploded in tears. He had enough. He has enough of literally everything. He was so done. 

Peko stared at the ground with the same destroyed face for a few minutes before Soda snapped her back to reality. 

"Hey Peko, I hope you don't blame yourself too hard for this. Y'a know, Fuyuhiko has been pretty aggressive theses days, even when he woke up the first thing he did was insulting me because I wanted to make sure he was alright. I'm sure he's just having a hard time processing everything, that's all."

Yes, and that was exactly why Peko was worried. Fuyuhiko rarely expressed any other emotion than anger and is probably hiding whatever feeling was destroying him on the inside. It was awful to see him probably in so much distress but not being able to help nor know what was exactly going on. 

The day passed, and no one saw Fuyuhiko outside of his room. While the most optimistic people were thinking that he was just resting because he was mostly tired, Peko truly wasn't buying it. Something was wrong, and if she didn't discover it soon, it would probably get worse. At nearly 7 p.m, she knocked on Fuyuhiko's door and ...

"Young master ? Please, I understand that you don't want to talk to anyone but you need to eat something."

No answer. That was the most scary answer possible. Either Fuyuhiko did something really bad, or he wasn't in his room. Luckily the question was answered pretty quickly when the young girl put her hand onto the doorknob. The cottage was empty, no one in sight. The state it was leaved in was quite disturbing to see. Empty bottles of disinfectant left everywhere accompanied with painkillers pills and patches all around the floor. There was definitely some dried blood here and there, as well as a nasty smell of hospital supplies. Peko got a few steps in to see if she could find anything relevant but nothing really caught her attention. She got out in a rush to see if Fuyuhiko hadn't fled too far from the cottages 

Luckily, he didn't.

Fuyuhiko was laying on the sand, apparently watching the sea getting red-ish with dawn. Peko stared a few seconds before slowly walking next to him and sitting with him. She didn't take any look at him at first, and watching the waves slowly getting farther and farther. She finally turned her head to see a pretty unusual face. Fuyuhiko had pretty nostalgic face, seemingly at peace watching the waves but appearing to be very tired of something. But what was the most unexpected thing was the fact that Fuyuhiko wasn't wearing his eyepatch.  
The class didn't really notice it but fuyuhiko never showed his face in public without that eye patch. And to say in public wasn't even strong enough, for what Peko knew, Fuyuhiko was sleeping with his eyepatch on and refused to see himself in a mirror without it. 

"I ... Don't want to hide it anymore."

Peko slowly raised her hand to put in on her master's cheek, slowly petting him. It was hard for her to act in such delicate way, but for once it felt pretty natural.

"I'm ... Not talking only about the scar. Yes I really hate it but what I hate the most is ... My own weakness."

Peko wasn't sure of what to say. But she knew the moment was something very important for him, so she decided that just listening would be the best thing to do. 

"It hurts. I'm always feeling it. It's just in me. It feels like some kind of curse that was just put here for me to suffer even more than I did ... I know I'm not perfect, I fucking know that I'm probably the best friend there is but this ... Is this just making every so much difficult. I tried to ignore it but it's just always there, I can't forget it, it hurts, it hurts so badly, I just want not to feel it, just once."

Fuyuhiko slowly put his head over Peko's shoulder and his arms followed. He just felt weak. So weak, so weak ... Tears started rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably, like if everything he was holding inside all this time couldn't be contained anymore. 

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT DAMNIT !! It's not anyone's fault ! Not mine, not Mikan, not Hajime, and especially not yours !! I don't want you to feel guilty over me getting so weak ! Fuck I just ... I'm just... It's ..."

Every word coming out of his mouth was getting weaker and weaker. It was probably the first time in Fuyuhiko's entire life he acted in such way. Peko was a bit confused on what she should do, but after a few minutes she had a bit of an idea of what she was supposed to say. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that ... It's not your fault it's mine ... I'm sorry ..."

Peko slowly put her arms around Fuyuhiko, and pressed her cheek against his.

"It's not your fault either, young master. Please don't blame yourself. You did what you could but you can't hold it forever. I would like to say that it will be okay or at least you will get better but sadly I don't have the power to be sure it will happen. But what I'm sure of is that talking to others will make you feel better. I haven't woken up at the same time as you did, but I took enough time to see that the others care about you. And if they care about you they will care about how you feel. We don't even know if the Kuzuryuu clan is still a thing, so you don't have to hide it anymore. And even if it does exist somewhere, I swear I will protect you so you won't have to feel that way ever again. Just let your emotions out."

Fuyuhiko quickly whipped out his tears and smiled for the first time in the day.

"Heh. You're the one to tell me to let out my emotions ? Talk about fucking irony..."

"Well, if you want we can work on it ... Together ?"

"Great idea ... I just fuckinzzz....l o.ve it..."

Slowly, Fuyuhiko melted in Peko's arms, letting himself go to a pretty deserved rest. The swordswomen smile and brought him closer  
Everything wasn't going to be alright  
But it will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> So huuuuh ... I'm stuck at home because of the containment and I've been in pain non stop for nearly 4 days right now because hahaha chronical illness and I can't fucking bear it anymore so I wrote something to just fucking let out something out of it.


End file.
